


105 Things

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Doctor Who Dump Box [14]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a staircase in Torchwood saying 'This Staircase has 105 Steps.' So Ianto counts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 105 Things Ianto Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 is fluffier by far. Originally posted at fanfic.net

The staircase next to the main door of the Hub has 105 steps. There’s a sign up that says so. So one day Ianto decides to count them. Using things he loves. 

1\. Torchwood, even after all they’ve done  
2\. His job  
3\. The sense of family the job brings  
4\. His friends  
5\. Owen  
6\. Tosh  
7\. Gwen  
8\. Chasing Weevils  
9\. Cardiff  
10\. The view of the Bay  
11\. Knowing everything about his friends in order to cheer them up  
12\. The danger of Torchwood  
13\. Myfanwy  
14\. Janet  
15\. Aliens  
16\. New life-forms that no one has ever seen before  
17\. Archives  
18\. Looking through photos and files of past events  
19\. Spending days by himself going through said files  
20\. Compliments bordering on harassment  
21\. Proper cups of coffee  
22\. The smell of coffee  
23\. Feeling included  
24\. Laughing along with everyone else  
25\. How he had not cared about Jack being gay  
26\. Feeling trusted  
27\. Trust  
28\. Lisa  
29\. Hope  
30\. The fact he had been able to make a life support system out of a cyber-conversion unit  
31\. Not having to keep secrets any more  
32\. Not being weighed down  
33\. The freedom of moving on  
34\. Slowly rebuilding trust  
35\. Knowing that someone was going to save him  
36\. Knowing that someone could save him from himself  
37\. Surprising people  
38\. Genius  
39\. Finding solutions in helpless situations  
40\. Giving in  
41\. Letting Jack in  
42\. Feeling alive  
43\. Being looked after  
44\. Good secrets  
45\. Returning favours  
46\. Looking after Jack  
47\. Looking after the team  
48\. Being needed  
49\. Being wanted  
50\. Being able to have a say  
51\. Taking action  
52\. Standing up for people  
53\. Believing in miracles  
54\. Support  
55\. Jack’s Coat  
56\. Miracles coming true  
57\. Kissing Jack  
58\. The feeling that everything was going to be fine  
59\. Distractions  
60\. Getting help when you least expect it  
61\. Feeling important  
62\. Love  
63\. Being thought of  
64\. Getting asked out  
65\. Jack being awkward and tongue-tied  
66\. Being more important than mysterious strangers from Jack’s past  
67\. Knowing everything  
68\. History  
69\. When Jack talks about his past  
70\. Feeling safe  
71\. Feeling loved completely  
72\. Vows  
73\. Giving up forever’s for tea-boys  
74\. Kissing in Jack’s Office  
75\. Feeling like the most important person in someone’s life  
76\. Being the most important person in someone’s life  
77\. Sly glances  
78\. Knowing things that others don’t  
79\. Having someone  
80\. Compliments  
81\. Keeping his diary  
82\. Someone having absolute trust in him  
83\. Trusting someone so blindly  
84\. How easily Martha fits into Torchwood  
85\. Hearing more about The Doctor  
86\. Filling in the gaps of Jack’s life  
87\. Jack’s idea of a joke  
88\. Red UNIT caps  
89\. Getting something lost back  
90\. TinTin  
91\. Finding something new  
92\. Aliens  
93\. Getting something better than an office job  
94\. His coffee machine  
95\. Weddings  
96\. Gwen finding happiness  
97\. The Electro  
98\. Happier memories  
99\. Late nights  
100\. Naked hide and seek  
101\. How Jack always cheats  
102\. Being able to help  
103\. Saving lives  
104\. Playing a hero  
105\. Jack


	2. 105 Things Ianto Hates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's all alone and pissed. So he counts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any feels this may give you. Originally posted on fanfic.net

It was an absolute shit day. Just another run-off-and-leave-Ianto-behind-even-though-we’d-stopped-doing-that-months-ago. And without an explanation. Ianto was going up the staircase again when he noticed the stupid sign. ‘This staircase has 105 steps.’ Fine then, 105 things that Ianto Jones hates. 

1\. Torchwood  
2\. Torchwood One  
3\. The way they handled the war  
4\. They fact that they had started the war  
5\. The nightmares from the war  
6\. Coming back to Cardiff like he wasn’t dead inside  
7\. Dragging Lisa out  
8\. Knowing that no one was going to help him  
9\. Knowing that no one would understand  
10\. Being alone  
11\. Hiding Lisa  
12\. Lying  
13\. Deceptiveness  
14\. Suzie’s death  
15\. Being ignored  
16\. Ignorance  
17\. Stupidity  
18\. Guilt  
19\. Keeping secrets from friends  
20\. Having to tidy-up after them  
21\. Being a tea-boy  
22\. Not being acknowledged or respected  
23\. Being taken for granted   
24\. Watching strangers touch Lisa  
25\. Thinking Lisa was dead  
26\. Having to pretend that nothing had happened  
27\. Acknowledging that Lisa had killed someone  
28\. Realising that Lisa was half-monster  
29\. His friends turning against him  
30\. Orders to kill Lisa  
31\. Lisa turning on him  
32\. Emptiness  
33\. How good it felt to be kissed by Jack  
34\. Stupid thought  
35\. Betrayal  
36\. Pterodactyls and BBQ sauce  
37\. Jack  
38\. Believing Lisa was dead  
39\. Hope  
40\. The pizza girl’s fate  
41\. Watching Lisa die  
42\. Feeling her death  
43\. Knowing it was his ‘friends’ that had killed her  
44\. Himself  
45\. The looks they gave him  
46\. Going back to the place where she died  
47\. Looking after others when no one looked after him  
48\. Adjusting   
49\. Life without meaning  
50\. Seeing Jack go through the same fate  
51\. Awkwardness  
52\. Owen complaining  
53\. Gwen forgetting  
54\. Jack’s looks  
55\. Camping  
56\. Being captured  
57\. Rotting body parts  
58\. Being beaten up  
59\. Seeing others beaten up  
60\. Cannibals  
61\. Unbending faith in absolutely hopeless situations  
62\. Watching friends go through heartbreak  
63\. Wishing he had it that easy  
64\. Being laughed at   
65\. The possibility of harming civilians  
66\. Setting Weevils loose in Cardiff  
67\. Taunts  
68\. The truth  
69\. Separation  
70\. Being scared  
71\. Not knowing what to do  
72\. Being shouted at for trying to do the right thing  
73\. How Owen knew exactly what to say to provoke people  
74\. Opening the Rift  
75\. Pain  
76\. Lisa’s ghost  
77\. Standing up to Jack  
78\. Being sneered at  
79\. Watching Owen shoot Jack  
80\. Watching the world fall apart  
81\. Jack not waking up  
82\. Gwen not giving up  
83\. How easily he broke  
84\. How Jack’s coat still smelt of him  
85\. Jack leaving  
86\. Goose chases  
87\. 4 months of uncertainty  
88\. Jack’s Exes  
89\. Choosing who to help  
90\. Seeing Jack in pain  
91\. People knowing more than him  
92\. Gwen’s doe eyes at Jack  
93\. Ruining plans  
94\. Not knowing what happened for 2 days.   
95\. Jack’s secrets  
96\. Seeing a friend die  
97\. Seeing that friend come back  
98\. Someone else touching his coffee machine  
99\. And breaking it  
100\. People walking in at night   
101\. Losing something special or old  
102\. Daleks  
103\. Watching Cardiff fall apart  
104\. Watching a friend die   
105\. Having to file their things away afterwards


End file.
